


Overcome

by TakeMeOut



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeMeOut/pseuds/TakeMeOut
Summary: If Yaz wasn’t already so frightened, she might conceivably have been terrified into silence by the look on the Doctor’s face as she faced the slave traders who had snatched Yaz on the remote world of Atraxia III.





	1. Chapter 1

If Yaz wasn’t already so frightened, she might conceivably have been terrified into silence by the look on the Doctor’s face as she faced the slave traders who had snatched Yaz on the remote world of Atraxia III. 

The last Yaz remembers is the Doctor shouting, and the hooded slave traders backing off hurriedly into the darkness. When she comes to, she’s on a trolley in what she comes to recognise is the Tardis’ medical bay. 

“What have they given her, Doc?” asks Graham, his voice uneven with anxiety. The Doctor’s scanning Yaz with a handheld medical device, her frown becoming deeper every time she looks at the readout. 

“It’s a drug that’s similar to LSD - it causes neural pathways to disintegrate, creating a dreamlike or hallucinogenic state. The difference is that this isn't temporary - it leaves the brain’s neural networks permanently disconnected,” the Doctor says rapidly, as she scans the top of Yaz’s head. “It means the slaves no longer have the mental capacity to fight back against their captors.”

Ryan’s stomach lurches as Graham breaths in sharply. “What can we do, Doc?”

The Doctor puts the scanner in her pocket and frowns again, pacing and muttering to herself for a long few minutes. Suddenly her eyebrows shoot up towards the ceiling. “Got it! That’s bound to work. Right boys, you need to get out, and stay out.”

Graham and Ryan begin to speak, but the Doctor’s already ushering them out, cutting off their objections with a voice that brooks no argument. Once they’ve gone, the Doctor hurries back towards Yaz, already beginning to explain with her usual level of enthusiam. “An orgasm! Yaz, you need to have an orgasm - at least one, and preferably more, and it needs to be good.”

Yaz isn’t sure whether the drug’s already taking effect, but she’s suddenly finding it hard to think coherently. “What?” she eventually manages to say. 

“In humans, the female orgasm massively disrupts the normal neurological processes,” says the Doctor, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “If it’s powerful enough, it’ll overwrite the effects of the drug.”

Yaz sits up, shaking her head and trying to formulate a response. “But … how am I meant to … I mean …” The Doctor nods rapidly, hanging on to her every stuttered word, until Yaz grinds to a halt. When it becomes apparent that Yaz has nothing else to say, she says, earnestly: “Oh. I see. You mean you don’t think you can come, under the circumstances?” 

Yaz sighs and rubs her face, wondering how her life has come to this. “Yes, Doctor. That’s exactly what I mean.”

The Doctor blinks. “Well of course not. I’ll help you,” she says, smiling broadly, as though this is the most logical solution in the world. She looks expectantly at Yaz, who tries very hard not to think about the fantasies she’s indulged in late at night, back arched against the mattress and two fingers deep inside herself. 

Yaz tries again to speak, but no words come out, and the Doctor’s already in motion. She throws her coat over a chair and hops up onto the trolley behind Yaz, pushing up her sleeves in a businesslike fashion.

Yaz opens her mouth as though she’s going to protest, but then can’t decide if she wants to object, and then remembers that she’s in mortal danger, and finally her brain seizes up entirely and she shuts her mouth hopelessly. 

The Doctor is watching her face. “It’s OK, Yaz. I know this is difficult,” she says reassuringly. Her voice drops a register. “But I’m two thousand years old, give or take, so I know what I’m doing.”

The hair on the back of Yaz’s neck stands up with arousal, and her breathing becomes shallow as the Doctor leans into her and unbuttons her jeans with painful slowness. 

The Doctor takes her time, sliding clever fingers inside Yaz’s underwear, and however hard Yaz tries not to slump back against the Doctor’s slim, sinewy body, she can’t. And Yaz really can’t deny that the Doctor is - however unexpected the revelation is - very, very good at this.


	2. Chapter 2

The tips of the Doctor’s fingers graze almost casually against Yaz’s clit, circling round and spreading wetness around Yaz’s folds until a groan escapes her mouth. The Doctor takes mercy on Yaz and slides a finger inside her, curling forwards and up, and if Yaz was struggling to speak before, she’s certainly forgotten how to now.

But it’s not enough, and Yaz manages to gasp, “Doctor, please,” her voice strained and high. The Doctor seems to understand, and adds another finger into Yaz’s wetness, and then another, her palm rubbing insistently against Yaz’s clit.

Yaz feels it building rapidly, and when the Doctor begins to mouth down her neck, she’s overcome. She loses all sense of self and reality as her orgasm overtakes her, her cunt pulsing around the Doctor’s fingers as Yaz moans and her body strains with pleasure.

But Yaz has hardly begun to come down before the Doctor has jumped down off the trolley and is scanning her again, shaking her head and muttering, “Not enough, needs to be stronger.”

Yaz starts to ask what’s happening, but the Doctor is stalking towards her with a dark intensity that makes her words die in her throat and wetness pool again between her legs. The Doctor tugs Yaz’s jeans and pants off so quickly that she hardly has time to think of being self-conscious, then slides her hands under Yaz’s thighs and pulls her to the end of the trolley with surprising strength.

The Doctor kneels on the floor and Yaz gasps and shuts her eyes as the Doctor - _the Doctor, for God’s sake_ \- buries her face between Yaz’s thighs.

Yaz has never thought of the Doctor as a sexual person - Yaz fancies her rotten, of course, because who wouldn’t? - but the Doctor’s never given any indication of a sexual side. And that’s why Yaz feels torn in two right now; because the Doctor is giving her what is, essentially, medical treatment and it feels wrong to be enjoying it so much, even though the enjoyment is precisely the point.

And oh God, is Yaz enjoying herself right now. The Doctor wasn’t kidding when she said she knew what she was doing, and it’s driving Yaz crazy - the Doctor’s talented tongue curling inside her, lips and tongue sucking and kissing, her mouth never staying in one place for long as she makes sure that Yaz’s climax doesn’t come too quickly.

Yaz’s frustration at the slow build is growing, and she opens her eyes and raises her head to beg the Doctor to go faster. What she sees is burned into her memory forever more: the Doctor’s eyes are shut tight as she mouths deeply at Yaz’s cunt, and her cheeks are flushed. She opens her eyes briefly and grins at Yaz - a dangerous, feral grin - and as her eyes roll shut again and she begins to lick around Yaz’s clit, there’s no doubt in her mind just how much the Doctor is enjoying this.

It’s that revelation that pushes Yaz over the edge, and the Doctor chases every pulse of her climax with tongue and fingers as Yaz calls out again and again in pleasure of an intensity she’s never thought was possible.

As Yaz catches her breath, wrung-out and exhausted, the Doctor scans her again. “That’s done it,” she announces proudly, a smug look settling over her features. “Told you I’d got the experience.”

Yaz isn’t sure how to respond to that, and weakly accepts her trousers as the Doctor hands them back to her. She heads towards the door, saying, “I’ll leave you to get dressed, anyway. And to decide what you want to tell the boys about the treatment.” A brief, wolfish grin flashes over her face, and the Doctor is gone.


End file.
